Inner Child
by HistoryLights
Summary: The Justice League has a little problem. Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, and J'onn have all been turned into children! They're only hope is to seek out five young women- the strongest sorceresses in the world!


Inner Child

A fanfic by Hermes_Lover

Chapter one: Epic Failure!

A shrill scream pierced the air breaking the silence of the otherwise calm and peaceful night. Batman winced at the octave, even the thick bullet proof glass of the Batmobile couldn't block out the sound.

"You'd think they'd be used to it by now." he muttered to himself. "After all, this happens every week."

He sighed and continued to drive seeking out the new source of havoc that was being wrought on the city. This city- he never could keep the names straight- was actually quite pretty with its neatly trimmed lawns and well kept businesses lining the streets. And it would have been peaceful- if not for the townspeople running like maniacs to get away from some apparent evil.

He didn't have to wait long for the baddie to show its ugly face. And ugly it indeed was. Even Batman, who had faced some of the the most disturbing creatures, cringed back from the sight.

The monster stood well above ten-feet tall and was covered in what looked like a mixture of clay and scales. Every where the thing stepped; a huge gunky puddle of...stuff was left in its wake.

"Well it's no wonder that woman screamed then." He said as he parked the Batmobile and climbed out swiftly. He stood tall in front the beast, trying to look dangerous (not that he actually had to _try, _but whatever). It stopped its rampage briefly to look down at the hero. They stared at each other for about a mili-second before it started to laugh. A booming sound that shook the very ground itself and made Batman lose his equilibrium (I have always wanted to use that word^^).

He tumbled to the ground in surprise._ What the hell is this thing?_ He thought as the asphalt continued to quake beneath him. The it spoke, in a raspy voice that sounded like it was from the dead.

"SO YOU ARE THE MIGHTY BATMAN WHO SCARES AWAY ALL OUR COUSINS!" Batman raised an eyebrow.

_Cousins? _He was relieved that the miniature earthquake was over and started to get to his feet. He was about half-way up when he realized that the thing was still talking. Only not. It was chanting some sort of spell. Batman's eyes widened. Whatever the monster was summoning up, he was positive he didn't want to be around to see. He had to stop it!

"-_**OHM NA TICHI WANG NI TING OOMBAR RASS SHI UNG CANDUFF KAI!**_" It was too late. The spell was finished. A beam of pinkish light (first rule of cartoon- pink=evil XD)blasted from the monsters eyes straight toward him. It was all he could do to dodge it. He dived to the right then looked to see where the monster had gone. His eyes widened. The pinkish light was _bending_, following to where he had landed.

He rolled to the opposite side and the light bent again. It now vaguely resembled an "s" shape. Once more he rolled to the side, and once more the light followed to his new position. The monster laughed loudly.

"DO NOT TRY TO FLY BATMAN. MY SPELL WAS MADE FOR YOU."it chortled. "IT WAS MADE FOR YOU AND IT IS WILL FOLLOW YOU UNTIL IT HITS YOU!"

_Damn! _Batman thought. Suddenly, his foot caught on a snag in the street and he went sprawling to the asphalt. _Double damn!_ He hesitated too long and the light/spell hit him full on engulfing him completely. _Triple damn! _It was his last thought before passing out completely...

**JUSTICE - LEAGUE**

"Holy crap!" Flash exclaimed dodging a blob of goo type stuff. Being the fastest man alive, dodging wasn't really too big of a deal, all he had to do was take a step and- wham!- out of the way!

"Be careful Flash," warned Superman from up in the sky. "We don't know what that is or what it might do. Don't get hi-"just as the words were about out; the Man of Steel was hit in the face with a blob of his own.

"IT IS TIME FOR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE TO BECOME HUNTED. WE WILL TEACH YOU ALL A LESSON!" called the monster. It chanted a long spell and two pink beams of light shot from both of it large eyes.

One of the beams shot straight for Superman, hitting him square in the chest. He yelled as he went down. The other was head for Flash who kept dodging in an intricate pattern. He started to laugh at his skill when he suddenly realized that he had trapped himself within his pattern.

"Aw! Epic fail!" he said as he ran head first into the light...

**JUSTICE - LEAGUE**

"J'onn can you get them?" The Green Lantern asked, blasting the monster with a beam from his ring.

"IT IS POINTLESS TO CONTACT THE OTHERS."the monster snarled (and if you've just now caught on that the same type of monster is attacking all five of them:Good Job!) "THEY HAVE ALREADY SUCCUMB TO OUR SPELLS. NOW IT IS YOUR TURN." the monster began to chant, not even feeling the attacks of J'on and the Green Lantern.

This time when the pink light came, it did not have far to travel to reach its victims...

**JUSTICE – LEAGUE**

Batman gingerly opened his eyes and stared blearily at the night sky. Somehow it looked bigger than it had a few minutes ago. He lay there, listening for the monster. All was silent.

_I guess all the monster wanted was to cast that stupid spell on me._ He thought. His eyes widened. THE SPELL! What had that deranged globby freak done to him. He pushed himself up to sitting position.

"I have to contact the League. They need to know what's happened..."he trailed off as he listened to the sound of his own voice. It was higher that usual. Much high.

"It couldn't be!" he gasped and looked down at his hands. They were about a fourth of their original size and completely uncalloused. He groaned barely daring to believe what was right before his eyes. "Not _again"_

The monster had transformed him into a child again,

Chapter one/end^_^

Author's notes: I guess I should probably warn people that there will be a heavy emphasis on Batman in this fic, since he is my favorite superhero. I hope to be mostly unbiased but hey things happen. You know just so everyone's aware.


End file.
